The present disclosure relates in general to a method of manufacturing and the material used to manufacture packaging/containers. Such packaging/containers may be readily used to transport product and/or display the contents of the packaging/containers following delivery of the packaging/containers to a user.
Various packages and containers are conventionally provided for transporting product to and storing product in a retail environment and for display to prospective customers. As is conventionally known in the packaging industry, such containers can be transported to manufacturing and/or retail environments for display in knock-down form, i.e., flattened but otherwise being glued, stapled or otherwise affixed or joined together, such that they are already substantially pre-assembled. In such a knock-down state, personnel assembling the container need only open the sides and/or ends of the container and affix the container bottom wall or walls into its assembled condition or the container can be moved to its assembled condition by an automated process requiring no personnel to actually move any of the sides and/or ends of the container. As a result, such final assembly may be performed prior to loading manufactured product. Alternatively, such final assembly may be performed such that the product can be placed into a resulting assembled container for ready display.
Conventionally, it has been deemed advantageous at times to stack a plurality of such containers, one on top of the other, for the purposes of transport to a retail environment or during display in the retail environment. In this use, it is necessary that the containers stacked above the bottom-most container are amply supported and also that a stack of a number of such containers, when loaded with product, will not collapse.
The following is a simplified summary to provide a basic understanding of aspects of various embodiments according to the present disclosure.
In accordance with the present disclosure and the illustrated embodiment or embodiments, a method of manufacturing containers, the resulting containers, and the associated blanks and pre-assemblies used are provided, which, when utilized, result in a container that has increased side panel strength and corner strength so as to enable a manual and/or an automated erection or final assembly of the resulting container via a manual or an automated process and the effective vertical stacking of containers when the container includes product.
Additionally, in accordance with the present disclosure, the manufactured container provides the dual use of being both a transporting container for transporting product to a retail environment and a display container configured to display the product in that retail environment.
Other aspects of the present disclosure will become apparent from the following descriptions when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.